dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WANNA ONE
WANNA ONE *'Nombre:' **WANNA ONE (Internacional) **워너원 (weoneo weon) en Corea. **ワーナーワン (Wānāwan) en Japón. **華納完成 (Huánà wánchéng) en China. **'¿Por qué ''Wanna One?: Se basa en la pronunciación de 101 en inglés (one o one), que significa "quiero ser el primero". *'''Origen: Corea del Sur *'Numero de integrantes:' 11 chicos (10 Coreanos y 1 Taiwanés). *'Debut:' 07 de Agosto del 2017 *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' WANNABLE / 워너블 ** ¿Por qué 'Wannable'?: 'Es la unión de 'Wanna One' más 'Able' (poder o ser capaz en inglés). Significa que las fans son capaces de hacer todo realidad. *'Lema: "All I wanna do!'' (¡Todo lo que quiero hacer!) *'Agencia:' **YMC Entertainment & Stone Music Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Pony Canyon (Japón) ***'Sub Agencia: 'CJ E&M Music (Corea del Sur) Carrera Pre-Debut: WANNA ONE esta formado por los ganadores de la segunda temporada del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101 de Mnet, el grupo se compone de once miembros elegidos entre 101 aprendices de varias compañías de entretenimiento y algunos independientes. El 16 de Junio se conocieron los nombres de los ganadores, en donde fueron elegidos por los espectadores a través de votos online y en vivo. Los miembros actuaran como un grupo proyecto durante un año y cinco meses. El 27 de junio de 2017, las imágenes oficiales del grupo fueron lanzadas en los sitios web del grupo. '2017: Debut con su Primer Mini Album '1X1(TO BE ONE) El 28 de julio, '''WANNA ONE' revelo un vídeo teaser de los vídeos musicales de “'Burn It Up”'' y ''“'Energetic”. Mientras que el adelanto para “'Burn It Up”'' muestran un estilo dramático con un fondo blanco y negro en medio de la lluvia, el vídeo musical de ''“Energetic”'' parece tener una vibra brillante y despreocupada. El 30 de julio, WANNA ONE revelo la lista de canciones de su primer mini álbum '''1X1(TO BE ONE)', este cuenta con un total de siete canciones. Cuatro de las canciones son nuevas con un tema intro seguido de dos canciones y otra llamada “'''Wanna Be (My Baby)”''. Tres de las canciones fueron mostradas durante la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, las cuales serán nuevas versiones de “'Always”, “Never” y “Pick Me”'' cantadas por los miembros de '''WANNA ONE, las dos últimas solo disponibles en el disco. El 1 de agosto Hanteo revelo que el primer mini-álbum 1X1(TO BE ONE) vendió mas de 520.000 copias en la pre-ordenación, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en vender tal cantidad de álbumes en su debut y más de 400.000 ventas en su primer semana. El 3 de Agosto se revelo al final del primer capitulo de su programa Wanna One Go! que de la canción debut sería “'Energetic”'' con 2.227.041 votos de los 2.692.772 recibidos, también se emitió el segundo teaser de esta canción. El 7 de agosto a las 6 p.m, '''WANNA ONE publicó su primer mini-álbum, 1X1=1 (TO BE ONE), junto al vídeo musical de su tema promocional “'Energetic”''. A solo una hora del lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum el grupo consiguió un all-kill con ''“Energetic”'', la canción llegó al número 1 en tiempo real en las listas de los 6 grandes sitios musicales, Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. ''“Burn It Up”'' se colocó 2º en Melon, Genie, Bugs y Naver, 3º en Soribada y 4º en Mnet. Las otras 3 canciones del disco también entraron en el top 10 de la mayoría de las listas, siendo así el segundo grupo masculino en conseguirlo en su debut y en uno de los mejores. Su primera presentación fue en MCOUNDOWN el 10 de Agosto, ese mismo día, se lanzo el MV del segundo track del mini-albúm ''“Burn It Up”'' '''1X1=1 (TO BE ONE) se ubicó en el primer lugar en 12 países diferentes en las listas de álbumes de iTunes alrededor del mundo, específicamente en Brunei, Chile, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Eslovaquia, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam. Su MV para “'Energetic”'' consiguió el récord del vídeo debut más visto en 24 horas con +4M y un día después de debut volvieron a retomar el All-kill pero esta vez siendo un casi perfecto arrasando en casi todas las listas globales y no solo las de tiempo real. '''Regreso con su Primer Álbum Repackage '1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU) El 13 de septiembre, YMC Entertainment reveló: “Wanna One está trabajando en un nuevo disco que esperamos lanzar en la 3ª semana de noviembre. Será un álbum repackage”. El disco contendrá algunos nuevos temas y es probable que el grupo promocione en programas musicales. La fecha exacta del lanzamiento aún no ha sido confirmada”. El 28 de septiembre WANNA ONE revelo un vídeo teaser que se a revelado que el grupo regresara con su álbum repacked titulado "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)" el 13 de noviembre de 2017. El lanzamiento de noviembre del grupo será la precuela de su álbum de debut “'1X1=0 (TO BE ONE)'” y contará la historia de jóvenes que superan sus posibilidades y se convierten en uno. El 30 de septiembre, YMC Entertainment reveló que el grupo sobrepaso las 500.000 copias de su álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)" en la pre-venta. El 2 de septimebre, WANNA ONE revelo un video teaser en su version "Movie" para su tema principal "Beautiful", el breve intenso muestra varias escenas de los integrantes intensas como una pelicula. El 3 de septiembre, WANNA ONE revelo la lista de canciones para su álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)", el album contara de 11 temas incluyendo su tema principal titulado “'Beautiful'”. Las demás pistas son “'Nothing Without You (Intro)'”, “'I Want It'”, “'Twilight'”, una versión de introducción de “'To Be One'”, así como los remixes de “'Burn It Up'” y “'Energetic'” y una versión en vivo de “'Wanna Be (My Baby)'” de su primer Show-Con. El 4 de septiembre a la medianoche, WANNA ONE revelo un adelanto su álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)". El 13 de noviembre a las 6 p.m. KST, WANNA ONE publico su album repackaged, "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)", junto al vídeo musical de su tema principal "Beautiful". Compuesto por Tenzo y Wooziq. "Beautiful" es una balada pop de medio tiempo que expresa el anhelo de una persona de volver a estar con aquel persona amada que es hermosa en sus ojos. A solo una hora de su lanzamiento "Beautiful" ya era numero uno en las listas a tiempo real de los 6 portales de música más importantes: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. WANNA ONE tuvo un programa especial para su regreso titulado "WANNA ONE GO", durante el programa, el grupo cantó “'Beautiful'” por primera vez al igual que otras de sus nuevas canciones “'Nothing Without You (Intro)'” y “'Wanna'”. Ellos también realizaron una presentación de su popular canción debut “'Energetic'”. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha Arriba: Ji Hoon, Kuan Lin, Jin Young y Sung Woon Centro: Min Hyun, Woo Jin, Daniel y Ji Sung Abajo: Seong Wu, Dae Hwi y Jae Hwan * Yoon Ji Sung (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Ha Sung Woon (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Hwang Min Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín) * Ong Seong Wu (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kim Jae Hwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kang Daniel (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Park Ji Hoon (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) * Park Woo Jin (Rapero y Bailarín) * Bae Jin Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Lee Dae Hwi (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Lai Kuan Lin (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía Álbum Repackage Mini Álbum Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2017) - Daniel *Master Key (SBS, 2017) - Daniel, Seong Wu *It's Dangerous Beyond the Blankets (MBC, 2017) - Daniel *Oppa Thinking (MBC, 2017) - Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Daniel, Ji Hoon, Dae Hwi *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2017) *Inmortal Song (KBS, 2017) *Section TV Idol Men (MBC, 2017) *SNL Korea (TvN, 2017) *Meet & Greet (Mwave, 2017) *Weekly Idol (Ep. 315-316) (MBCevery1,2017) *The Return of Superman (KBS2, 2017) *Happy Together (Ep. 510-512) (KBS2,2017) *PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2) (Mnet,2017) Reality Shows *Wanna One Go Season 2 (2017) *Wanna One Go (2017) *Wanna City (Variety Show Web) (2017) Programas de Radio * Park Myung Soo’s Radio Show (KBS Cool FM,2017) * Kiss the Radio (2017) Anuncios *'2017:' Mexicana Chicken *'2017:' Milkis Yohi Water *'2017:' Lotteria *'2017:' Mobifren *'2017:' LENS NINE *'2017:' EIDER *'2017:' Cold Brew *'2017:' Samsung *'2017:' Snow App *'2017:' G Market *'2017:' The Musician *'2017:' K-Swiss *'2017:' Innisfree *'2017:' IvyClub *'2017:' Lotte Confectionary "Yo-hi" *'2017:' Hite Beer Extra Cold (Sólo la hyung line) Conciertos *'Wanna One Premiere "Show-Con" 2017' **07 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome *'Wanna One Premiere "Fan-Con" 2017' **15, 16 y 17 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **23 y 24 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Busan One Asia Festival (22.10.2017) *KCON Sydney (22.09.2017) *KCON Los Angeles (20.08.2017) Premios Curiosidades *Cinco de los integrantes del grupo, estuvieron en el nivel A en PRODUCE 101 (Seong Wu, Sung Woon, Dae Hwi, Kang Daniel y Woo Jin), donde se evaluaba el talento y las habilidades de los concursantes. *Los miembros Ji Hoon, Seong Wu y Dae Hwi se mantuvieron dentro del TOP11, durante todo el programa. *Kang Daniel fue elegido como centro del grupo, ya que obtuvo el primer lugar en el último ranking con un total de 1,578,837 votos. *Los miembros Sung Woon y Min Hyun, son los únicos integrantes que antes de participar en PRODUCE 101, ya habían debutado en un grupo de Kpop. *Después del concierto conmemorativo de PRODUCE 101 que se realizo 1 y 2 de Julio, el grupo se entró en preparación para debutar. *Antes de su debut oficial ya poseían más de 7 contratos comerciales. *Todos ellos han recibido mucho apoyo de famosos e incluyendo las ganadoras de la primera temporada de PRODUCE 101, I.O.I. *El 19 de Junio el grupo hizo su primera sesión de fotos y el 20 firmó un contrato con Innisfree. *Chungha contó que tenía el pequeño sueño de que en alguna premiación de fin de año, las ex-miembros de I.O.I y los miembros de WANNA ONE pudieran tener una presentación especial juntos, para ello tendría que irles bien a todos. *La canción 나야 나 (PICK ME) del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101, se grabó en la versión de WANNA ONE el 21 de junio. *Solo la Hyung Line, los mayores de edad, (Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Seong Wu, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan y Daniel) participaron en el anuncio de cerveza de Hite Beer. *Sin haber debutado el 1 de Julio se comunicó que WANNA ONE se había situado en el puesto 9 de fancafe's con más número de afiliados con más de 121 mil, algo increíble para un grupo Rookie. *Ya están siendo llamados como los "Rookie Monster" de este año sin haber debutado, ya que muchos músicos y fans esperan su debut. *El 4 de julio se eligió como líder temporal a Ji Sung, a través de una votación entre ellos y la agencia, cabe señalar que no es necesariamente permanente ya que los integrantes planean tomar una decisión sobre quien sería el mejor líder luego de vivir juntos. *Mnet confirmó que el 7 de agosto será el debut oficial del grupo, realizarán un mini-álbum y planes para realizar su presentación debut en su evento especial titulado "Wanna One Premiere Show-Con". '' *El 3 de agosto a las 7:40 PM Hora Coreana, se estreno el primer episodio del primer reality show del grupo llamado '''Wanna One Go!, allí se pueden ver cosas como su vida conjunta y como eligieron al líder del grupo. En el reality los fans pudieron votar por una pareja que querían ver junta, y las más populares (sin repetir miembro) pasaron un día juntos sin poder separarse más de un metro. Las parejas fueron elegidas a partir del 10 de Julio. Cabe destacar que en esta ocasión el voto también fue abierto para fans internacionales. *El 7 de julio se publicó el nombre del fandom: ''Wannable. Fue propuesto por Dae Hwi y fue elegido por los propios miembros del grupo por votación. *La canción Energetic para su primer mini-álbum, fue compuesta por HUI y la letra del rap fue escrita por Jung Woo Seok, ambos miembros del grupo PENTAGON. Cabe señalar que HUI junto al productor Flow Blow compusieron Never, una de las canciones mas populares de PRODUCE 101, esta fue representada en el programa por los miembros de Triple H. *Los "productores nacionales" eligieron entre dos singles para la canción debut del grupo'', esto fue a través de votos online en la página web. El día 17 de Julio se abrieron las votaciones, estas fueron hasta el 27 de Julio y solo podían votar las fans coreanas. La elección fue entre: ''Burn It Up y Energetic, ''siendo la canción ganadora ''Energetic. *El 10 de Agosto tras el segundo episodio de '''Wanna One Go! salió el MV para "Burn it Up" *Consiguieron el máximo rating de audiencia de Weekly Idol de los 6 años y 315 programas emitidos. *WANNA ONE consiguió el récord de tener *100k de likes en Melon en 22h superando el anterior récord de EXO en 29h. *Consiguieron quitarle el récord de IU de tener la canción más escuchada en 1h con 99'748 al anterior de 90'132. *Participaron en la KCON en LA los días 18, 19 y 20 de Agosto. *A solo 2 días de debut han sido nominados al New Hallyu Popularity Award de los premios anuales SOBA que se llevarán a cabo el 20 de Septiembre a las 18'30 8hora coreana) *Son el 5to grupo masculino en conseguir más de 100.000.000 de corazones en un VLIVE. *Son el 4to artista que debuta en el puesto N°1 en Melon luego del cambio de sistema. *Se encuentran en el top 3 de grupos con más seguidores en el Fancafe Oficial. *Su ShowCase debut es hasta el momento el más acudido con 22.000 personas en la audiencia. *El episodio de SNL9 (Saturday Night LIVE Korea) con Wanna One ha recibido el rating más alto con 3.4% superando al anterior que fue de 2.6%. *Tienen el record de haber estado mas de 100 horas en el número uno de MELON seguido. *Se han colocado en el cuarto lugar de los albumes kpop más vendidos en la primera semana de toda la historia del kpop solo superados por BTS y los dos ultimos lanzamientos de EXO. *Su programa "Wanna One Go!" se colocó el tercero de más vistos en la primera quincena de Agosto en la categoría NO-DORAMA. Otros programas en los que salieron también entraron en el TOP10. *A solo 9 dias de debut ganaron su primer premio en un programa musical. *El episodio de Show Champion con Wanna One del día 17 de Agosto atrajo un rating de 1.218% nacional y 1.772% entre las mujeres del área metropolitana. Este es el rating más alto del programa desde que salió al aire el 14 de febrero del 2012. *El 19 de Agosto ganaron su 4th Win en Music Core con el puntaje más alto del 5to sistema. *Su primer y segundo premio fueron el mismo día del mismo mes pero solo un año después del primer y segundo puesto de sus antecesoras I.O.I. *Son el grupo masculino que ha ganado más veces con su canción debut en los programas musicales. *Son el grupo que mas ha ganado en programas musicales en lo que se lleva de año 2017. *La canción "Energetic" es una de las canciones de un Boys group más premiadas en programas musicales en la historia con un total de 15 victorias siendo superada solamente por "Call me baby" de EXO. *Son el grupo más rápido en obtener triple corona desde su debut haciéndolo en solamente 23 días. *Lograron colocarse #1 dos meses seguidos en el ranking de reputación de marca para grupos masculino, realizado por el Instituto de Investigación Empresarial Coreano. Es el único grupo Rookie que lo ha lograrlo y a solo meses de su debut. * El 5 de octubre del 2017, el club de fans hicieron tendencia el hashtag en Twitter“#워너원_사생피피_블랙리스트_추가해” (Lista negra de los fans sasaeng de Wanna One) en respuesta a las acusaciones de que alguien que dirige un sitio de fans del fandom era en realidad un sasaeng y que estaban utilizando las conexiones personales con un miembro del personal de YMC para obtener información y acceso a los miembros de Wanna One. Las acusaciones fueron acompañadas por una captura de pantalla de lo que fue una conversación entre una fan y un miembro del personal a través de una aplicación de mensajería. *El 6 de octubre YMC Entertainment ofeció declaraciones al respecto: “Nos gustaría abordar la controversia actual que se menciona en los medios sociales y foros en línea. No sólo la parte involucrada en la captura de pantalla de la aplicación de mensajería móvil no tiene relación con ninguno de los empleados de nuestra empresa, sino que tampoco hay miembros del personal que sean fans de Wanna One con el nombre mostrado en la captura de pantalla. Queremos que se sepa que nuestra empresa no contacta personalmente a los fans de Wanna One. Hemos estado tomando acciones fuertes contra los fans sasaeng y aquellos que no mantienen la etiqueta del club de fans. Seguiremos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a nuestros artistas en el futuro”. Ellos siguieron diciendo que tomarían medidas legales necesarias contra aquellos que continúan enviando comentarios maliciosos al miembro del personal de YMC. *Con más de 700.000 discos vendidos con su primer mini álbum y más de 500.000 pre-orders con su repackage, Wanna One se convierte en el primer grupo en vender más de 1 millón de copias con un álbum debut en la historia del siglo XXl. *El 13 de Noviembre la canción "BEAUTIFUL" de Wanna One debutó con un realtime All Kill y rompió el récord de Most Unique Listeners en la primera hora en Melon con 102,869 oyentes únicos. El récord anterior era de "Energetic". *A 14 horas del lanzamiento de Beautiful la canción consigue su primer Hit Roof en el Chart de Melon. *Fueron el único grupo en participar en los tres días de premiación de los MNET Asian Music Awards en los tres países en los que se llevaron a cabo (Vietnam, Japón y Hong Kong). Además, ganaron un premio en cada uno de los días de la premiación. * El 9 de Diciembre de 2017 consiguen su primera triple corona de la era "Beautiful" sin promociones. Enlaces *Fancafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón Galería Wanna One 01.jpg Wanna One 02.jpg Wanna One 03.jpg Wanna One 04.jpg Videografía Wanna One - Energetic|Energetic Wanna One - Burn It Up (Extended Ver.)|Burn It Up (Extended Ver.) Wanna One (Energetic) (Perfomance Ver.)|Energetic (Perfomance Ver.) Wanna One - Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Version)|Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) Wanna One (워너원) - 'Beautiful' M V (Movie ver.) Prologue|Beautiful (Movie Ver.) Prologue WannaOne (워너원) - 'Beautiful' M V (Movie ver.)| Beautiful (Movie Ver.) Wanna One (워너원) - 'Beautiful (뷰티풀)' M V (Performance ver.)| Beautiful (Performance Ver.) Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC Categoría:Pony Canyon